


Let Me Bring You Pleasure

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Size Difference, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 12 Rimming/Analingus + Day 15 Overstimulation





	Let Me Bring You Pleasure

“Thorin, oh my!” Bilbo all but screeched as he thrashed under the weight of Thorin’s thick, muscle corded arm resting across his hips. 

“Yes, amrâl?” Thorin lifted his dark head, long hair un-braided and spilling over Bilbo’s pale thighs like ink on a blank page. 

“I, I’ve never felt that before,” Bilbo uttered shyly, fingers twitching against the furs that covered their bed in the King’s chambers. 

“What amrâl, this?” Thorin’s eyes twinkled and he ducked his head down and swiped his tongue over the Hobbit’s furled hole. 

“Yes, yes that!” Bilbo yelped, eyes rolling up into his head. 

“Don’t you trust me to bring you pleasure?” Thorin sounded amused as he kissed Bilbo’s right thigh tenderly before sucking hard at the skin to cause a bright mark to appear. 

“I do, it’s strange is all.” Bilbo wet his lips, tempting Thorin to give his attention to those plump pink lips but he had other goals for that night. 

“When I first sucked you off you thought it was strange, but now you adore it.” Thorin reminded and Bilbo squeaked and covered his blushing face in his hands. 

“None of that amrâl, you do know how I adore looking at you.” Thorin reached up with his free hand and tugged at Bilbo’s wrists to expose his pink cheeks. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo whined adorably making Thorin silently swoon. 

“Just relax for me amrâl, let me bring you pleasure.” Thorin knew Bilbo would weaken and give in. 

“Okay, yes right then, carry on.” Bilbo squeaked and let his arms lay back down onto the bed and looked down at Thorin with love and trust evident in his eyes. 

“I love you, my thief,” Thorin stated firmly.

“And I you my King,” Bilbo smiled playfully and Thorin winked up at him before dipping his head back down between his consort’s parted thighs. 

“Oh, oh!” Bilbo let out surprised noise when Thorin pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscles that made up Bilbo’s hole. Thorin retracted his tongue to lavish the wrinkled skin lovingly before shifting his attention to his lover’s buttery soft thighs. He couldn’t fight back the urge to mark them up any longer. 

Bilbo let out a helpless moan as Thorin’s teeth scraped over the sensitive skin of his thighs followed a wet stripe of Thorin’s tongue. This repeated over and over until numerous marks of different shapes and sizes all from Thorin’s mouth littered the Hobbit’s inner thighs. 

“You will wear these marks for days, maybe weeks.” Thorin murmured against the bruised skin possessively. 

“I’ll wear them proudly my King,” Bilbo murmured back, cheeks aflame as his cock lay against his stomach, a small pool of pre-cum forming in the dip of his stomach. 

“My amrâl,” Thorin felt his heart burst with love for his consort and knew that he would love Bilbo forever and always. This just strengthened his urge to bring his Hobbit all the pleasure in the world. Thorin ducked his head back down and pressed his curled tongue into Bilbo’s loosening hole, listening to the way Bilbo keened and he pushed his tongue deeper into his consort’s tight, hot channel.

Bilbo gasped and mewled at the strange yet mind-blowing sensations that came from Thorin’s tongue breaching him. The Dwarf’s strong arm was pinning him to the bed and Bilbo found he was thankful for it, he knew he would be squirming all over the place. Instead, Bilbo buried his fingers into Thorin’s dark, luscious hair and held on for dear life, by the way, his vision was sparking up whenever the tip of Thorin’s sneaky tongue pressed over that place inside of him he knew that all he could do was hold on. 

 

Thorin cupped his Hobbit’s perfectly shaped rear end and tugged the plush cheeks further apart in order to press his tongue deeper into the other. Bilbo let out a howl and tugged at Thorin’s hair at the action and his hips jerked up against Thorin’s arm. Thorin sucked at Bilbo’s sensitive rim as he twisted his tongue as he savored the unique taste of Bilbo on his taste buds. 

“Thorin, oh, oh, please more!” Bilbo babbled as he pushed Thorin’s head forward. Thorin went willing and sucked harder at the Hobbit’s rim and he hooked his tongue just right. Bilbo screamed out as his upper body arched almost violently up off of the bed as his eyes rolled up into his head, lips going slack.

Thorin looked up from his place between his lover’s legs and licked his spit-slick lips, still tasting Bilbo in his mouth. Bilbo was panting; one hand covering his eyes as his chest heaved and Thorin couldn’t help but moan at the sight of Bilbo’s cock softening and cum cooling on his stomach and chest.

“You are beautiful amrâl, so beautiful.” Thorin crooned as Bilbo looked down at him, a flush high on his cheekbones. 

“Thorin,” Bilbo sounded broken and debauched, just the way the King Under the Mountain liked it. 

“I think you can manage another one hm?” Thorin said sounding thoughtful and Bilbo’s eyes widened and started to shake his head before he let out a cry when Thorin dove back into him, tongue flicking and rolling sinfully. 

“Thorin, Thorin!” Bilbo all but sobbed as he now clung to Thorin’s broad forearm as his hips jerked on their own will as Thorin held his legs still and circled his tongue around Bilbo’s slacken rim. 

“Just a bit more I think,” Thorin murmured as he eyes the Hobbit’s growing erection and shoved his tongue back into his consort’s slightly gaping hole and rolled his tongue over that one spot that he knew would have Bilbo undone.

Thorin was right; Bilbo screamed out in ecstasy as his body shook and trembled. His eyes were screwed shut and chest heaving as cum spurted from his cock yet again and Bilbo felt oversensitive and exhausted like all his energy was suddenly gone and his eyes were heavy with sleep. 

“How are you feeling amrâl?” Thorin asked softly as he placed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s slack rim before he moved his arm and shuffled up the bed, pulling his Hobbit against his chest and safe in his arms. 

“Exhausted, but in a good way.” Bilbo’s words were slurred but he wrapped his arms around the Dwarf King and nuzzled against his bare chest to hear his heartbeat. 

“I am glad amrâl, now rest.” Thorin rumbled and Bilbo let out a soft sigh and his whole body went slack against Thorin’s body as he passed out. Thorin was well aware of the constant throbbing between his own thighs but the fact he had Bilbo asleep, protective and safe in his arms outweighed that fact. Thorin nuzzled his face into the Hobbit’s downy soft hair and closed his own eyes, content to stay like this forever.


End file.
